


Behave Yourself

by akamine_chan



Category: due South
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-14
Updated: 2008-05-14
Packaged: 2017-10-10 15:40:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/101369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/pseuds/akamine_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a measure of Ray's anger that he didn't say a word to Fraser until they were in the GTO.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Behave Yourself

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Queue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queue/gifts).



> Written anonymously for Qe2's birthday

It was a measure of Ray's anger that he didn't say a word to Fraser until they were in the GTO. Once there, though, Ray let go of the anger he'd been holding back.

"What the hell was _that_, Fraser? Did the words 'Wait for backup' not register in that freaky Canadian brain of yours? Did you miss the fact that they had guns and we had...none?" With every sentence his voice grew louder and Fraser seemed to shrink a little into his seat. "There was a reason I said to wait for backup. I saw Malone grab those automatics. But no, you can't wait, can you?"

Twisting the brim of his Stetson, Fraser winced every time Ray made another very valid point. "Ray—I'm—"

"Shut it, Fraser. I don't want to hear a word out of you until I'm done chewing you out." Ray ran a hand through his hair, dislodging some plaster dust.

"But, Ray, I didn't mean to put our lives at risk. It's just that Malone was in danger of getting away—

"Not another word, Fraser," he said angrily. Someday, Fraser would realize that their lives were worth more than justice. "One more word and when we get home I'll turn you over my knee and paddle that butt of yours."

There was a strangled gasp from Fraser's side of the car and Ray looked up quickly, afraid that something was wrong. Instead, he found Fraser, wide-eyed with a blush painted across his checks, looking both scared and aroused, which was an unsettling combination.

"Oh." Ray licked at his lips. "It's like that, huh?" He reached out and grabbed Fraser by the back of his neck, tightening his fingers in the dark hair and bringing their mouths together, kissing him roughly, teasing him. Moaning, Fraser tried to move closer, but Ray wouldn't let him, holding him off with the hand in his hair. "Let's try it like this: You behave yourself, Fraser, and I'll turn you over my knee and spank you when we get home. Deal?"

"Yes, Ray," Fraser gasped, panting. "Let's go home."

-fin-


End file.
